


me and mine

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Behavior, Post-Order 66, Sort Of, no beta we die like men, possessive behaviour saves the galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: Vader saw red. “They are mine,” he snarled, drawing his lightsaber and igniting it. “The 501st, the 212th, Obi-Wan Kenobi, they are all mine. You can’t touch them.”(or: how Vader's possessiveness (possibly) saved the galaxy)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813846
Comments: 9
Kudos: 308





	me and mine

“Execute Order 66,” Sidious drawled into the communicator, the shaky holo of a Clone Commander familiar to Vader.

“Yes, my Lord,” the clone ( _Cody_ , Vader’s mind whispered) replied before he shut off the comm.

Something in the Force shifted violently, so suddenly Vader was nearly knocked over by it. He looked to Sidious, who looked disgustingly smug with himself. “What did you do?” Vader asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “What is Order 66?”

“That is none of your concern, my Apprentice,” Sidious replied. “Now–”

Vader took a step closer to his new Master. The Force screamed _something is wrong!_ in his mind, the Force signatures of his ( _his, only ever his_ ) men changing to a violent, empty coldness. Focused on one goal. “What did you do to my men?” he hissed.

“ _Vader_ ,” Sidious said, a warning edge to his voice that Vader couldn’t give a _kriff_ about. Sidious had done something to his men, and they took priority over _everything_.

“ _Sidious_ ,” Vader hissed back. “Tell me what you did to my men, now.”

“They will be more loyal to you, my Apprentice,” Sidious replied. “They will never disobey our orders.”

Vader found so many things wrong with that sentence. “First of all, they not _ours_ , they’re _mine_ ,” he growled. “They’re all _mine_ and I protect what is _mine_. Second, they are always loyal to me. They would do anything I ask of them and more. You’ve just made them _slaves_.” Vader had enough knowledge of slavery to know he would never wish it upon anyone.

Sidious sneered at him. “I have made them _perfect_ , Vader. You would do well to not judge my decisions regarding our army.”

Vader saw red. “ _They are mine_ ,” he snarled, drawing his lightsaber and igniting it. “The 501st, the 212th, _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ , they are all _mine_. You can’t touch them.” The Dark Side rolled around him in waves, ready to pounce at whatever target Vader pointed it at. “Let them go from what you did to them, and I will do whatever you want.”

It was tense in the room, both Sith staring each other down; two predators ready to strike at even the slightest twitch of an eye from his opponent. Vader listened to his heart beating with anger and adrenaline in his ears, his connection to his men still pulsing unnaturally obedient and attentive. He couldn’t feel the tell-tale signature of Rex, or even the far away signature of Obi-Wan’s Commander Cody, anymore, which fed the anger racing through his body.

Sidious lifted the communicator again and glared at Vader as the holo of Commander Cody appeared once more. “Status of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander,” Sidious requested.

“Kenobi has been shot down and presumed dead, my Lord,” Cody replied in a monotonous tone. “Do you have any additional orders for us, sir?” Vader’s blood rushed to his head at the knowledge that Obi-Wan was dead.

“Return to Coruscant immediately, Lord Vader wants a word with you, Commander.” Sidious didn’t sound happy (not that he ever was happy, more smug than anything) to be saying it, but was clearly only doing it to please Vader’s possessive side.

“Yes, my Lord,” Cody replied. The comm shut off once more but Vader barely registered it. Obi-Wan was dead. _His Obi-Wan was dead_. He didn’t blame Cody, whatever the Order was had changed the clones somehow.

“Satisfied, Vader?” Sidious asked, yellow eyes staring into what seemed like Vader’s very soul.

Vader didn’t grace him with an answer, turning on his heel dramatically and storming out of the room and down the Senate building’s halls. He at least knew where Rex and his men were; the Captain waiting in Padmé’s office for when Vader returned from Sidious’. He could check on Rex, make sure nothing bad had happened to his Captain.

Even as he stood outside the door, Vader could feel the _wrongness_ of Rex’s Force signature. He walked into the office and was greeted by his Captain pointing a blaster rifle at him for a few seconds before straightening and saluting stiffly as he realised who had just walked in. “Lord Vader, sir,” Rex said, staring forward at nothing.

“Captain Rex,” Vader replied. He took in the regulation-specific stance the Captain stood in; one he only saw in shinies when they first arrived from Kamino. “The 501st has been called off from Order 66,” he tried. “We are waiting for the 212th to arrive and I will brief you on our new orders.”

A shiver in the Force originated from Rex, who stayed in his salute for a few tense seconds in which Vader angrily thought the plan didn’t work. Eventually, the Force was filled with confusion as Rex relaxed, head tilting towards Vader and to the side in a silent question.

“General?” Rex asked. “What happened? I- I remember being told something about an order–”

Vader surged forward and covered his Captain’s mouth. “Don’t talk about that, Rex,” he said. “Commander Cody will be arriving in a few days. Until then, you are coming back to the _Resolute_ with me and never leaving my sight, so I can protect you. Nobody takes what’s mine without consequences.”

Rex nodded, a questioning look still glistening in his eyes. He had witnessed Vader’s possessiveness before, with Padmé and Ahsoka (and sometimes Obi-Wan), but never directed at _him_. Vader took his hand off Rex’s mouth and grabbed the wrist of the hand that wasn’t holding the rifle. “We’re going. Now.” Vader’s tone left no room for argument.

Vader led Rex out of the room, out of the building, and towards the speeder he used to arrive at the Senate building. He made sure Rex sat in front of him like Ahsoka used to when she was younger, and Vader sped away towards the transport ship hovering in the atmosphere and blocking out a significant amount of the sun from reaching the ground.

Rex seemed to relax against Vader’s chest slightly, giving a small jolt of satisfaction to Vader’s heart. He didn’t keep Obi-Wan safe, but he would keep Rex safe, he would keep his Captain, his troopers, Obi-Wan’s Commander ( _his Commander, now_ ) safe above anything else. Nothing came between him and _his family_. Not even _Sidious_.

•••

Vader watched as his Commander snapped out of whatever stupor Order 66 had sent him into. Cody breathed out Rex’s name before he pulled the Captain into a tight hug. A niggle of happiness found its way into Vader’s mind as he watched the gold and blue armour mix together, all but melding into one another.

“Are you okay, _vod_?” Rex asked, running hands over Cody’s face and down his brother’s arms.

“G-General Kenobi…” Cody trailed off. “We… shot him down. We couldn’t find him again after he fell.” The wave of sadness in the Force made Vader frown from his place. He stepped forward and caught his Commander’s attention. “General Skywalker,” Cody said, the sadness joined by a sharp spike of guilt. “I–”

“It wasn’t your fault, Commander,” Vader interrupted. “I have a plan to make sure nothing like that ever happens to _my family_ again.” Cody and Rex exchanged a glance – a whole conversation occurring without a word being said – before they turned back to Vader.

“We’re in, sir,” Rex replied. “No matter what, we’re your troops. We’ll be by your side if you asked us to walk through hell itself.”

Vader grinned. “Well, how do you feel about killing a Sith Lord?”

Rex and Cody looked delighted, to say the least.

•••

It felt right, standing outside Sidious’ office with his Captain and Commander by his sides, armour having gained a new black band around their forearms. They were projecting a calm rage into the Force and Vader reached out to their minds, sending a low growl of _mine_ into the Force and towards them.

A nudge against his bicep from Rex’s armoured shoulder caught his attention and he turned to his Captain, who gave him a grin. “After you, _ner alor_ ,” Rex said.

“We’re right behind you, sir,” Cody added. Vader looked to his Commander and nodded in reply to the determined look. He stared back in front of him, towards the door, and watched in his peripheral vision as his men donned their helmets and adjusted their blasters.

The Dark Side reached out to them, wrapping around them in a near physical embodiment of Vader’s own possessiveness. Sidious knew he was there, obviously. It’s not like Vader was trying to hide, or that it would even help. He opened the door with the Force and stepped inside, followed closely by his backup.

Sidious turned around from staring out the window and gave Vader a crooked, angry smile. “Apprentice, I knew I’d see you again,” Sidious said, sounding too smug for his own good. “And you’ve brought some clones. How nice.”

Vader answered him with the hissing ignition of his lightsaber and the clacking of two loaded blasters aimed at the Sith Master. “You know, _Master_ ,” he laced the title with as much sarcasm as he could manage, “you should know better than to mess with things that are _mine_. Especially _my family_.”

Sidious ignited his own lightsaber, and the only thing separating them was a desk that could be easily broken by either side. “Your attachments will be your downfall, Apprentice. They were as a _Jedi_ and they will be as a Sith.”

He barely needed to think of the order to shoot before Rex and Cody began to pull the trigger, blue bolts shooting towards Sidious and being deflected by the red lightsaber. Vader pushed the desk out of the way with the Force and vaulted towards Sidious, swinging his lightsaber down to distract the Sith Master and give either of his men an opening.

Sidious caught the blade with his own and knocked Vader out of the way as he deflected the blaster bolts. Vader kept up the distraction, not aiming to _kill_ so much as _annoy_ Sidious at the time. “You won’t be able to defeat me, _Vader_ ,” Sidious taunted as he deflected another swing of Vader’s lightsaber.

The blaster bolts stopped, followed by clicking and a quiet stream of curses from Vader’s men. Vader hissed in annoyance himself and quickened his attacks on Sidious, giving them more time to reload.

Vader was thrown against the wall with the Force after his lightsaber went too close to Sidious’ neck, apparently. He groaned and pushed himself off the floor, freezing as he saw Sidious with his lightsaber to Rex’s neck. Cody had his blaster aimed at Sidious but didn’t shoot it.

“Which to you value more, Vader? Your _possessions_ or the _power_ I could give you? You can’t have both.” Sidious gave a grin that said he knew he’d caught Vader in a trap. That he didn’t think Vader would care about his Captain more than he would care about learning about the possible power he could get from being a Sith’s apprentice.

Sidious knew a total of _fuck all_ about Vader if that’s what he thought.

Vader took a step towards Sidious with anger pulsing through his veins and into the Force. A growl that Vader didn’t think he could actually _make_ ripped itself from his throat and his grip around his lightsaber tightened. “I’ll give you one chance to let _my Captain_ go,” he snarled.

His Commander stepped back from Sidious to Vader’s side, which let Vader direct his attention towards his Captain and Sidious. “You’d throw away power for a _clone_?” Sidious asked, tone disgusted.

“I’d throw away power for my family,” Vader replied, voice steady. He focused on the Dark Side and threw all his power towards Sidious’ neck, tightening it around the man’s throat like a python constricting around its next meal.

The lightsaber was dropped, and Rex jumped away to safety, leaving Vader to throw his anger against Sidious’ throat. Sparks jumped around Sidious’ fingertips as he stretched a single hand out to Vader in what was most likely an attempt to electrocute him. Vader simply curled the Force around the hand as well, smothering the sparks.

Vader watched with a neutral expression as Sidious fell to his knees and tried to choke something out. A small pulse of awe-filled fear came from his Captain and Commander, but it wasn’t the scared fear that signalled they thought he would turn on them, but a respectful fear that was always emanating from troopers around their Jedi.

Eventually, Sidious collapsed on the ground. His Force presence dulled, and he went still. He wasn’t dead, Vader could still feel the tendrils that were holding on to life and huffed at the persistence of Sidious. He bent down in front of where Sidious’ head had landed glaring down at the man. “ _Nobody_ comes between me and mine, not even you,” he hissed, driving his lightsaber through the Sith’s head and into the floor below.

A Darkness seeped into the Force as Vader held it there, lapping at his feet like hungry waves. Vader removed his lightsaber and stood up, turning towards his Captain, who was being checked over by Cody for any marks from Sidious. “Are you both okay?” Vader asked.

“We’re fine, General,” Rex replied. “What about you? You got thrown across the room.”

Vader chuckled. “I am fine, my Captain.” He stared down at Sidious’ body and sighed. “I’ll send a message out to whoever wants to deal with him. Let’s go home.” He watched as Cody pressed his forehead to Rex’s briefly before leading him out of the office, a hand on the back of his brother’s neck.

The Force sighed softly, and Anakin Skywalker sighed with it. His remaining family was safe, and nothing would come between him and his family.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
